Runners Up
by Lord Zant
Summary: For the  AdvanceShipping Day oneshot contest. Ash stops by May's house on the way home from Sinnoh.


Runners Up

* * *

A boat from the Sinnoh region glided into the bay of Slateport City one afternoon late in July. A few days previously, the Sinnoh League Championships had taken place, and a native of the Kanto region, Ash Ketchum, had placed solidly in the top four.

Now he was on his way home.

Well, sort of.

"We're here Pikachu! It's always great to be in a town again after a while of traveling!" an excited voice rang out.

"Chaa!" A pokemon responded, the energy in its voice equally palpable.

"Oh, I hope they hurry up with tying the ship down - I wanna be the first one off!" the voice declared.

"Pi, Pikapi?" the pokemon responded, a taunting grin spreading between its two cherry red electric sacs.

"Oh, you think you're going to race me? Bring it on! I, Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master, never back down from a challenge!"

"Pi?" the Pikachu questioned.

"Fine, Pokémon Master in training." the human replied sheepishly. "I guess you caught me there…" out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw the boarding walk descend. "But can you catch me now?" he broke out into a run down the port side of the ship, dodging maintenance men and passengers on his way.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked playfully as the Pokémon leapt to life, running along the polished silver railing, dodging nothing but the occasional resting hand. It passed Ash shortly ("Hey, that's not fair!") and began to close in on the exit.

Its trainer began to search for a desperate shortcut. Searching eyes caught upon a buoy resting on the pier. Ash tore off his hat and frisbeed it carefully out into the ocean air. Time seemed to freeze as the garment hung over the sea, aimed at the tip of the pointed buoy.

Pikachu caught on. "Piiiiika-Chuuuuuu!" It yelled, releasing a powerful lightning attack. The hat fried in midair and plopped lifelessly into the water. Unfortunately, the attack also ran through the metal guiderail; several people withdrew in shock, and Ash, who had just grabbed the rail with both hands in order to throw himself over the side after his hat, took a full dose. He fell back onto the deck of the white cruise liner into a puddle of seawater, surprised.

He stood back up, tingling all over, to see Pikachu make a dignified leap onto the sturdy wooden pier. Suddenly, his mind's eye showed him an image of the same Pokémon lying beaten on the battlefield of the Sinnoh Championships.

"I guess runner-up isn't so bad. Especially if I lose to somebody like Tobias or Pikachu." he chuckled, as he made his way, slower now, to the departure point.

He stepped out onto the dock and paused for a moment. His eyes scanned the waters near the boat for sight of his hat. Pikachu, looking remorseful, pointed it out to him - it was floating withing arm's reach a few yards away.

"It's fine, buddy," Ash said with a grin, "a little lightning and some water aren't going to ruin this thing, and I need to get a new one soon anyways."

Pikachu smiled, and ran up the boy's arm onto his shoulder. Together they bent over the water and Ash fished out the hat, shook it a few times, and pulled it over his wild black hair.

"Looks like it's seen better days," said a person from down the pier. The setting sun silhoetted the figure, but both trainer and Pokémon recognized the voice.

"How have you been, Ash? It's been too long."

Ash looked up at the person and waved.

"I've been great! How about you, Norman?"

* * *

The drive back to Petalburgh City was lengthy, but the gym leader's knowledge of back roads and the Jeep he'd borrowed from Professor Birch managed to cut the time in half. In an hour, the trio found themselves inside Petalburgh City limits.

Norman slowed down as speed limit signs came back into existance, and the resulting drop in wind noise made conversation possible at last.

However, Norman wasn't the most talkative of men. They rode in silence.

Finally he spoke as they pulled up in front of the Petalburg Gym. "Here we are. I have a challenger scheduled for later tonight, but why don't you make yourself at home until then?"

"We'd love to, thanks!" grinned Ash. Pikachu hopped back onto his shoulder and they walked up to the door behind Norman. Ash heard the jingle of keys, the scratch of metal on metal, and the dull thud of a deadbolt. Then the door was unlocked, the door was open, and all chaos broke loose.

Caroline was the first to spring out from behind the door. She caughe sight of Ash and immediately grabbed him in a hug. "My goodness, Ash, you've really grown! You too, Pikachu! The both of you look much stronger."

"They've sure grown," began a reedy voice, "but I'd leave their strength alone until they can prove it in battle." Max stepped out next, and pushed his glasses up calmly before cracking a goofy grin and grabbing Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder for a hug of his own.

"Max!" Caroline chided as she released Ash and Pikachu, "Be nice to our guest!"

The boy scoffed.

"Max, you've done some growing of your own." Ash smirked. "Have you gotten your first Pokémon yet?"

"Mom and dad are waiting until he's ten, because that's when you and I started," said the final member of Norman's family as she walked up from behind. "Sorry I'm late, Ash, I was practicing some appeals by the little lake across town."

"Wow, practicing hard on vacation too? She must really be trying to impress you, Ash." Max muttered.

May flared crimson. "No. I just- a top coordinator has to keep her appeals perfect all the time! That's all it is."

Max laughed.

May frowned at him and walked up to Ash. "You look older and stronger, Ash," she said, looking into his eyes. "I've missed traveling with you and Pikachu."

"I've missed you too, May." Ash smiled down at her.

"Yeah, it sure has been a while, hasn't it?" May murmured, inching a little closer and shuffling her foot side to side.

Norman and Caroline exchanged glances.

"How about a group hug?" Norman suggested. He didn't wait for any replies, grabbing up his daughter and his guest into a hug immediately.

Both faces reddened and Caroline let out a little giggle. Max rolled his eyes and began inspecting Pikachu as Norman released the two and they kept hugging for just a little longer before separating.

Ash looked a little confused as he pulled away, but seemed to shake it off quickly. "Max, did you know Pikachu took down an Electivire in Sinnoh?"

"No way, that's amazing!" Max cheered. "Maybe you really nave gotten stronger!"

"You can see it in his eyes and the way he holds himself, son." Norman spoke. "You'll understand when you're a man someday."

"Well I'm not a man yet, so in the meantime, you've gotta battle him again Dad!"

Norman laughed, then looked quickly from his son to his guest. "I'd love to see how much you've grown, Ash. What do you say?"

I'm ready whenever you are!" Ash replied, fire burning in his eyes.

"Piiika!" Pikachu confirmed.

Caroline cleared her throat nervously. "Norman, I'm sure you're excited to fight Ash, but dinner's almost ready and you have that challenger afterwards, remember…?"

The three present men all sighed with disappointment. Norman frowned and nodded, then looked over at his daughter. "I guess you're right. May, you'll have to battle him for me, after dinner."

May grinned. "That sounds fine to me! I'll teach him how to battle Petalburg style!"

"May, there is no Petalburg style. Stop trying to act cool," interjected Max.

"Oh, Max, you're gonna get it!"

* * *

"It sure has been a while, hasn't it?" Ash asked, stroking absently behind Pikachu's ears.

The two were sitting on opposing stumps in Petalburg Forest, dinner eaten. They'd come out to the forest to stay out of the way of Norman's gym battle and Max's forced kitchen-cleaning.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since the Wallace Cup." May confirmed.

Ash grinned. "It was great to see you though! I really enjoyed watching you and Dawn have a contest battle!"

May smiled back. "She sure was a tough opponent! I wish she had come here with you so I could give her a piece of my mind!"

Ash laughed. "I think you gave her a confidence boost though. She was still pretty new to coordinating back then and down on her skills. Plus, runner up isn't bad, especially for an event that huge."

A sad smile crept across May's face. "I bet you and she and Brock had some really exciting adventures together."

"Yeah, we did, right Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded awkwardly and scratched behind his head. He knew what the girl's question really meant.

May sighed and drew little circles on her leg with her gloved fingertip. "Remember the time we had a contest match? Right before we split up, in Terracotta Town?"

"Of course I do, how could I ever forget? Sceptile vs. Blaziken, and neither of them was going down!" beamed Ash.

May continued to draw circles on her leg. "Did you ever have a contest battle against Dawn?"

Ash thought for a moment. "No, I didn't. The closest I got was the Wallace Cup."

May looked up and gave a small smile. "I guess that's our tradition then, right?" She reached into a small, white, semicircular pocket on the front of her shirt and pulled out half of a pink and gold ribbon. "To have contest battles and share the ribbons?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Ash replied, reaching into his own pocket this time and pulling out an identical ribbon half.

May's smile widened as she saw the ribbon. "I like that we're the only people to own part of this ribbon," she began slowly, "because it means that no matter how far apart we are," she stood up on her stump and gestured for Ash to do the same, "we always have a connection," she leaned in towards the boy and held her ribbon up to Ash's, connecting the two. "that nobody else has, a special memory that nobody else can claim."

Pikachu, on the ground now, walked silently back to the house. He had never been one for this mushy stuff.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" laughed Ash. "Not even Drew has ever really tied with you in a contest."

A nod confirmed this. "You realize, though, that since Dawn can beat me in a contest battle and I can tie with you, that makes Dawn a stronger battler than you are, right?"

Ash frowned. He began to count on the fingers of his left hand (his right was holding his half of the connected ribbon) and then looked back up, energy leaping through his eyes. "But if I beat you and Dawn can beat you, that means me and Dawn are tied at the very least!"

May gave him a teasing grin. "I guess you'll just have to beat me then!"

"I used Sceptile in the Sinnoh League so I've got him now! You ready for round two, May?" Ash yelled in challenge, running a short distance away and turning to face her.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" was May's reply.

Ash flipped his hat around. "I choose you, Sceptile!"

the two Pokémon materialized and looked at each other, shock and a growing sense of rivalry on their faces.

Ash wasted no time. "Sceptile, let's start things off with a Quick Attack!" The Forest Pokémon leapt into action, flashing in and out of vision as it blurred its way towards its opponent.

May responded quickly. "Blaziken, you use Quick Attack too! We'll make it a contest of speed!" A red blur chased the green blur through the forest now, weaving amoungst the trees and bushes.

Sceptile was at home, though. The Forest Pokémon leapt off of a tree and spun to face the startled Blaziken in midair. "Alright Sceptile!" crowed Ash, "use Leaf Blade!"

The Blaze Pokémon fell to one knee under the force of the attack, its arms crossed over its head to reduce the damage. "Don't let him get the upper hand, Blaziken! Use Blaze Kick!" May cheered.

The pokemon put its left hand on the ground and spun full circle on it, knocking Sceptile back with a blazing foot and burning a bright circle into the dark of the forest air. The Forest Pokémon landed on its back, surprised and injured. "Press the advantage, Blaziken! Follow up with a Flare Blitz!"

"Sceptile, surround yourself with Leaf Storm!"

Sceptile did so immediately, spraying hundreds of leaves into a protective tornado around itself, buying time to stand back up.

"That won't do. Blaziken, use Overheat!" The Blaze Pokémon roared and released a massive wave of white-hot fire from its mouth at Sceptile's leaf tornado.

"Get out now, Sceptile! Agility!" yelled Ash. Sceptile flashed out of the tornado just as the massive attack hit. The leaves combusted and floated whimsically to the ground. The gllowing embers fizzled out as Sceptile re-materialized on a tree branch and put a twig in its mouth.

Blaziken, breathing heavily, glared up at Sceptile.

Ash and May glanced at each other for a brief moment. Wide smiles played across their faces and challenge roared inside their eyes.

"One more Overheat, Blaziken!" May yelled.

The Blaze Pokémon shook its head back and released a second searing blast of flames towards its scaly opponent. "Agility one more time, Sceptile!"

Sceptile poofed out of the tree just as it erupted into fire, this time reappearing right behind Blaziken. "Now use Slam!" Ash yelled. Sceptile spun in place and smashed Blaziken with its large tail. Blaziken flew back into a tree and bounced off the trunk and onto the ground, causing small patches of green grass to fizzle as they met with the open flames around the pokemon's wrists and ankles.

The flames slowly crept along the entirety of Blaziken's body, and the large bird stood again, its eyes glowing and its fists clenched tightly.

"Give it up, May!" Ash joked, "your Blaziken's at low health and Sceptile hasn't taken a single hit yet!"

"Blaze just activated! Blaziken and I would be fools to give up now!" retorted May. "Show him what you've got, Blaziken! Use Flare Blitz!"

"Dodge with Agility and attack from behind with Pound!" Ash called to his Pokémon. Sceptile flashed out of sight again.

"I was expecting that!" May shouted triumphantly, "Blaziken, spin around and grab Sceptile!" The Blaze Pokémon grabbed the startled gecko with its flaming fists, eliciting a cry. "Now use Brave Bird!"

"Get out of there, Sceptile!" yelled Ash.

It was too late. Both Pokémon lay on the ground now - Sceptile taken out by Blaziken's super-effective attack, and Blaziken defeated by its own recoil. "Good fight, buddy." Ash whispered, as his Pokémon was enveloped by red light and shot back into the Pokeball in the trainer's hand.

"You too, Blaziken." May said, a look of shock on her face. She looked up to Ash. "I can't believe we tied again."

"I can't believe that still makes me second best to Dawn." Ash moaned.

May walked up to him and grabbed him in a sudden hug. Her mouth brushed his ear, and she whispered. "Runner up isn't that bad, is it?"

"I-I guess not," a surprised Ash muttered, stumbling over his words.

"I didn't think so," May whispered, still holding the boy. "I'm glad your hat is backwards," she whispered again, quieter this time, pulling back just enough to stare into his eyes. Blue and red met brown and red for a moment. Then May closed the distance and planted a kiss on Ash's warm cheek. "No," she murmered, hugging him again to hide her cherry face, "runner-up isn't bad at all."


End file.
